Paradise
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson loves Severus Snape throughout their years as children and students of Hogwarts, until their years as professors, when she finds out he is a death eater. SSxOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


Severus's hand became full of white chalk as he held it against the blackboard, smearing the list of ingredients for a complex potion. He didn't care. He didn't care that his students would see it destroyed, or the fact his pure black robes had these white streaks which would make someone raise their eyebrows.  
All he cared about was me, pinned between him and the chalk-ridden board. Because whatever that potion was for, it certainly would never taste as good as my lips.

"Why do we- hmm- always- Sevvy~!"  
I mewled the potion master's nickname, or the closest I managed to create for him. He didn't seem to care in that moment, lips hungrily travelling down my neck, mentally wondering if the potions which hit the ground broke open and mixed. They fell somewhere during the time it took him to push me onto his desk.  
"What was that?"  
His voice fell deeper a few tones from lust, his hands already making me blush and moan.  
"Why do you always punish me?"  
Severus's ebony eyes became even more bothered, hidden by strands of his hair which was now out of place.  
"Why do you always cheat on my tests?"  
"To get punishment."

"Tell me. Tell me the truth or I'll never look at you again."  
Severus lifted my chin with one hand, losing himself one last time in my eyes. The truth? That he was a death eater? That he killed Dumbledore? That he could no longer protect me like he promised?  
"You never will look at me again anyways. I love you. I love you so, so much. I wanted to protect you. And I'm so close to failing that. That's the truth."  
Severus's confession was rambled slightly from worry. I felt the wand pressing against my skin and I stole one last kiss. It was long, soft, passionate, rough, caring, it went through it all. Every last second was one I enjoyed to the very most.  
He pulled away, me leaving a kiss on his jawline as he mumbled. Regret stained every syllable but there was nothing else he could do to protect me.  
"Obliviate."

"Sevvy..."  
"Hmm?"  
It was hardly a mumble as the potion master glanced at me. Sweat was still over his body, panting as he came down from a high. His head fell below the pillow and he was too tired to haul himself up the extra couple of inches. He was much more satisfied holding me in his arms.  
"Remember when you asked me why I love you?"  
The professor opened his mouth against the back of his neck and merely let a vibration come from his throat. It formed no words but the tone told me to carry on.  
"I think I found my new number one reason."  
"Sex?"  
He said it bluntly, nose pressed against my flesh and breathing in my scent. In all honesty, it seemed like a good reason to him.  
"Cuddling... And that... But mostly cuddling."

The owl swooped down before me, making me frown slightly. I hardly ever got mail. Not as a student and certainly not now as a professor. Except for that one owl which brought me a newspaper each day...  
I opened the formal looking letter to see that it wasn't magical, it wouldn't start talking to me or anything.  
'This is a horrible idea and I dislike how you managed to make me do this. I truly do... I suppose, given the facts and what not, I'll say I do not especially hate your company as of this time.'  
I gave a small chuckle at the attempt, nearby Snape looking anywhere but at me. Then again, he never did give me a second look.  
I tucked the letter away in my robes then stood up. I rapped my knuckles on the table before him as I walked by. He glanced at me and I smiled.  
"That was the worst attempt I've ever seen before. But coming from you, I suppose it works."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, professor."  
"Hmm, nor do I. Though I'm holding it to you as a love confession. Because if that was hate mail, and your attempt at being 'evil', you'd be dead already."

Really, he could say anything he wanted at this point and I would simply nod along. Anything he'd say I'd follow. So if he truly didn't like me eating a muggle lollipop while I taught, he could have said something. He didn't have to stand in the back of my class with that aura. He had certainly scared quite a few students simply by being there.  
He didn't have to stay all the way over there while I marked papers and tests. And he didn't have to look at me as if he would bite my head off.  
The only thing I couldn't complain about, was the way he silently took the treat from me and licked it.  
"That tastes much too sweet."  
"Good to have your opinion, Professor Snape. Now why are you here?"  
"Because of this."  
The potions master took out the treat with a small 'pop', making me blush ever so slightly. I opened my mouth to accept the treat again, sucking as he straightened up.  
"Define."  
"Technicality states that was our first kiss."

"Where is that music coming from?"  
Severus said nothing but it was starting to get on his nerves too. He followed Dumbledore into a classroom, and the Potions Master was sure it was a bunch of troublesome students.  
He didn't expect it to be me, dancing with fire sweeping over my body. I danced smoothly, like the fire itself. Some students were around me, in awe how they managed to dance with the fire too. The other students sat on their desks or made a circle around me and the others, applauding.  
Severus had never seen first year students manage such a complex spell. Nor had he ever seen me looking so calm, so at one with everything around me.  
He didn't break it up, told himself it was because even Dumbledore applauded. But truth was, he would have let me dance like that for an eternity, he never wanted to stop watching.

Perhaps one becomes a mirror of what they are surrounded by. He was surrounded by death eaters, by Slytherins, my complex plans and plots, his life always in danger because of Dumbledore- the one person he was supposed to trust. It was what he became. That double agent, not exactly welcomed in either world. He fit in better as a Death Eater but somehow preferred to be loyal to Hogwarts.

"You're doing it again."  
Severus glanced down at me as I joined his side, sighing in the way I always did as I looked at the bleak outdoors. Just like Severus himself. The fog, rain, and dark colours of England made for an awful backdrop.  
"I am thinking."  
"Well, think about moving somewhere with me. Somewhere with colour. Nobody said we had to live like our enemies or allies. Somewhere with plants and maybe a..."  
I went on for awhile and Severus watched me. He was mute, a light scowl playing on his face from the idea of simply leaving. But it was my vibrant ideas and my colourful emotions which kept him okay in these dark shades. Because it reminded him perhaps a paradise was out there.  
But it also reminded him I belonged in that paradise and he didn't. That I should go where I'd be happy and fit in myself. So he continued to scowl through my telling of hopeful future plans.

"Lucius!"

Lucius turned around to see me, a final year and a one above him, push a boy towards him. It was Severus, the boy having a bleeding nose and looking absolutely miserable. Lucius pushed Severus towards some other of their Slytherin house, mutual friends of both Severus and Lucius, part of Lucius's clique. They helped the potion-savvy pale student as Lucius walked up to me.  
"What does Ravenclaw's head girl have to do here?"  
"Some Gryffindor idiots beat up that kid. He's Slytherin. I was escorting him home."  
"But you're Ravenclaw."  
I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Way for him to state the obvious. But yes, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were rather competitive and on tense terms with the other due for their similarities and want- need- to be the very best.  
"Ya, and that's the only kid who beat my marks in potion making. Watch over the little guy, Lucius. He's getting his ass kicked by some Potter guy and Black and Lupin."  
Lucius said nothing but he gave a firm nod. After that, he invited Severus into his group. Brought him towards becoming a death eater. Severus never knew if I realized what I had done to him by saying that. But I also helped him become part of the one group which ever accepted him. And he still beat my scores in potion making. But that was okay. I kicked his ass in defence against the dark arts. Dumbledore seemed to notice that

Severus watched the students run out of his class and into the courtyard. They never especially ran and it made him suspicious as a teacher. He stood up and looked out the window. Fireworks decorated the sky and he stepped out to the courtyard. It was probably those Weasly twins.

But they had a helper this time. A certain female Professor. I smiled at seeing Snape, throwing a firework above him which morphed into a green snake.  
"Well, gonna get us in trouble?"  
I crossed my arms playfully and glanced at Severus, the green firework becoming a bright green shimmering dust which fell onto his head.  
"Why would I find any interest in your classes?"  
He left, scowling as the green still sat on his black robes.  
"So is he mad?"  
I looked down at the first year then shook my head.  
"That's his way of saying he won't get us into trouble."


End file.
